Sheen's Brain
Sheen's Brain is an episode from season two. Plot Sheen, due to his inability to focus, is about to fail a test that would keep him from moving to the next grade with his friends. Jimmy and Carl try to tutor him, but Sheen won't listen to them. In a desperate attempt, Sheen begs Jimmy to use the Brain Drain to make him a genius like him and Jimmy agrees. The helmet works and Sheen becomes a genius like Jimmy. The next day, Sheen passes the test, but acts rude and arrogant to everyone, due to his new smarts. He then tricks Ms. Fowl into letting him play hooky. Sheen goes to the Candy Bar, where his head has grown to an enormous size and he orders Sam to give him a free sundae. Jimmy tries to get the Brain Drain on Sheen's head, but Sheen has gained psychic powers and uses them to torture Jimmy. Sheen then decides to use his new genius to plunge Retroville into mass destruction and chaos. He declares himself as the town's evil dictator and makes Libby his queen (but only after bribing her with robes and jewelry). Jimmy and Carl go back to the lab and realize that Sheen's brain will keep growing until it explodes and decide to trick him into putting it on by disguising the Brain Drain as a crown. However, Sheen figures out their plan and decides to punish them by using his new reality-warping powers to torture them, despite Libby's protests. Sheen then abandons his posistion as an overlord and declares himself as a god. Libby then leaves him and Sheen goes after her. Carl and Jimmy disguise themselves as Ultra Lord to convince Sheen to change back and Sheen is easily fooled. They then tell Sheen to put the helmet on, but Sheen refuses to take any orders, causing him to brutally strike Jimmy and Carl with a lightning bolt. Sheen floats over to Jimmy and Carl and sees them, believing them to be dead. Realizing his new powers have turned him into a monster, Sheen changes himself back to normal. He then realizes that Jimmy and Carl are alive and apologizes for what he did. That does not stop Sheen from getting his just desserts, though, as he starts getting shocked by the Ultra Lord costume. Quotes *"Ow! That hurt!" - Sheen *"Hey, look, TV!" - Sheen *"I told you I used a complex algorithm based on the dimensions of the jar!" - Sheen *"Yesterday you thought seashells were money! Now your using algorithms?" - Sam Trivia *Sheen firmly believes that Ultra Lord is real, even as a god. *Sheen becoming furious enough to kill his own friends and regretting it when he actually does is probably a reference to the story, "A King and His Hawk". *On the test Sheen fails at the start of the episode, he mentions Ultra Lord defeated Megalon, a beetle-like Kaiju, that was actually defeated by Godzilla with the help of Jet Jaguar in "Godzilla vs. Megalon" *This is the first time one of the protagonists becomes evil. The next will be in The Tomorrow Boys. *This is the third time a character changes and then goes back to normal. The first was in Normal Boy and the second was in Make Room for Daddy-O. *Judy is briefly seen in this episode when Sheen goes into town with his new brain power. *Goddard makes a cameo in this episode when Sheen beats him at chess. * Sheen says "Ex-squeeze me," like Jar Jar Binks from Star Wars does. * This episode is ranked #72 during the "Top 100 Greatest Moments In Nicktoon History". * This episode reveals that Sheen had an IQ of 32 prior to putting on the Brain Gain Helmet. * Sheen's answers on the test were: ** "Ultra Lord is the father of the whole planet" ** "Episode 56-4 when Ultra Lord beat Megalon playing chess. His score was 4" ** "On Planet Xarcatan where Ultra Lord goes on vacation" ** "A dragon wanted to use it as a hat, but it was too small" ** "Ultra Lord of course" * The scenes from the Ultra Lord Show are from Ultra Sheen. Goofs * The Brain Drain already had the ability to change the IQ to a higher level, when it was used on Jimmy to restore his brain, so there was no need to modify it. *Due to the fact that only Sheen's brain was planned to grow and his head wasn't, it should have already exploded. * Sheen knows how to pronounce "IQ" in this episode, but he pronounced it as "Ick" in Stuck in the Riddle With You. 230 Category:Season 2 Category:Half Hour Episodes